Swan Princess
by Avasinclair123
Summary: Because I am convinced that Emma is based off the Swan Princess and the songs just fit okay.
1. Far Longer than Forever

**If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today.**

Emma tossed her covers aside and climbed out of bed. She dreamed of him again.

_She was on a ship. A wooden ship. Somehow she knew it's name was the Jolly Roger. But that was ridiculous. The Jolly Roger was the pirate flag flown by Black Beard. It wasn't the name of a ship, right? There was a man. There was always a man. Black leather, black hair, black eyeliner, blue eyes. Bottomless blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean. She saw a flash of metal. A hook. _

She could never shake the thought of him out of her head. She told herself she was being ridiculous. One: she was with Walsh. Two: This guy was in her dreams, only in her dreams.

Being with Walsh wasn't as fulfilling as it was before. There were multiple holes in her heart left behind by her parents and Neal. Henry filled the need of a family, and she supposed Walsh filled the spot Neal left. But, it felt like a bandaid put over ripped stitches. A temporary thing that, in the end, was useless in dealing with the wound.

"Faces seen in dreams are people you've seen in real life." Henry's voice wafted down the hall from his bedroom. He knew the dreams.

**And somehow I know he's on his way to me.**

Killian Jones walked along the deck of the Jolly Roger. He had found his beloved ship, and was at sea trying to find anything that would let him leave this blasted realm.

"_So that's it? Emma's gone and..." _He shook the thought from his mind. Yes. Emma was gone. She was in another realm and he didn't even get to have the comfort of her thinking of him. Missing him. Because she didn't remember him.

"_Villains don't get happy endings." _

The gull was his first clue that something was happening. Gulls didn't fly that far away from shore. The gull had a note attached to it's leg. It perched on the helm and stood patiently while Killian used his hook to release the rope. The note had a potion attached.

_Trouble. Find Emma. Memory potion attached. Hurry! _

He turned his ship towards the nearest port, knowing someone who would require a hefty price for the last magic bean.

**Far longer than forever I'll hold you in my heart. **

Her day to day activities were done mechanically. Wake up Henry, make breakfast, see him to school, go to work. Get home, make dinner, play video games with Henry, sleep, dream of him.

Every night she fell more in love, and she didn't understand it one bit.

**It's almost like you're here with me, although we're far apart. **

This was the last thing he had of her. The last place she had been that he had access to. He could see her in every corner of his ship, always around the corner. He dreamt of her every night. Seeing her living a happy, normal life. The need to get her back in the future was stronger than the need to hold onto their past.

**I swear that I'll be true. **

Her days with Walsh her mechanical. Get ready, he would pick her up, they would have dinner, see a movie, get home, make sure Henry was in bed/at a friend's house, fall in bed together. She seemed to be faking it more and more as time went on.

**I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you. **

"You know my price, Jones. It's the last bean around."

"I've come to realize that statement isn't always true. You see, I've had all four 'last beans' in the past year and a half." Killian muttered under his breath.

"Aye, even if the giants were growing again, it would take months to produce a bean. And you said you were in a hurry."

Killian cursed under his breath. There really was no other way. He nodded, took the bean, and walked to the docks to say goodbye to his beloved ship.

**With your love I'll never be alone. **

There was a knock on her door. Insistent, banging on the wood as if the knocker was planning to break it down if she didn't open. Her brain took longer than needed to work properly. It wasn't until after he kissed her and she kicked him in the groin that she realized who he was. The man in her dreams.

(After the Witch was defeated and they returned to the forest, Emma took Killian to get his ship back. The person he bartered with was more than happy to get rid of her. Seems the damned thing was difficult to man, even with the most experienced crew. People feared the ship after they found her missing from the docks, only to be seen a day later sailing through the waters, unmanned. Killian just laughed until Emma forced him to explain it to her.)

(The Jolly only took orders from her Captain. On the day in question, Killian had been thinking of ways to get his ship back, and wondering if she would take his orders from a realm away.)


	2. This is my Idea

**A/n: Because I can't get over the idea that Emma is based off the Swan Princess. These will be AU oneshots based off songs from the Swan Princess. Captain Swan/ Lieutenant Duckling**

* * *

Killian could not believe it. He had made plans already with Robin. He was going to spend all summer doing things like wrestling, hunting, and boxing. Instead he was stuck with her all summer. Hopefully he would get the plague, or at least the chicken pox.

Emma did her best to look happy. Her father even let her ride on with him while her mother rode next to them. She was let down off the saddle and urged to walk forward towards him.

"Hello Princess Emma. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you Prince Killian."

Emma looked up in time to see the boy run towards his older brother. Only to be sent back to kiss her hand. He wiped his face, she wiped her hand on her dress. He looked conceited, and she wanted to spend her summer with Ruby and Belle. Maybe she would get consumption or typhoid.

"So happy you could come."

"So happy to be here."

_How I'd like to run..._

This was definitely not their idea of fun.

They spent the summer fighting and arguing, the adults were oblivious. Snow and Charming were already making merger plans with Liam. Emma and Killian could only agree that they hated the politics.

The years passed, each one the same. Snow and Emma found that getting Emma from her room became more and more of a hassle. She always had a new excuse. She either didn't pack or wash her hair, or she claimed to be seasick.

Killian always locked himself in his room, Liam left him alone for the most part, knowing he was just sulking about seeing the Princess again, but could he pretend to be excited to see her for once? That day he was shooting arrows at a crudely drawn picture of her. The docks were no better.

Killian couldn't help but be annoyed at the Princess, at least this year Liam relented to letting Robin join them that summer. They tried all summer to lose her, but she stuck to them like glue. Why couldn't she understand that she wasn't wanted. Luckily they made it to the treehouse before she caught up. Robin pulled up the ladder.

"This really isn't fair..."

"We really couldn't care."

_Boys it's all or none._

She kicked at the stupid house and found the whole thing falling down on her. Charming and Snow were NOT pleased to be taking their daughter home with broken limbs. Killian's ears rang for weeks after the scolding he got from Liam.

This definitely was not their idea of fun.

A few months after Emma was born, Liam took young Killian to see her. He had just inherited the throne after both their parents were killed. Charming and Snow graciously offered to help him with whatever he needed to keep the kingdom going, and did so for many years. The idea of merging the kingdoms through Emma and Killian's marriage came when they heard the baby crying. They ran in just when her tears stopped to see seven year old Killian holding Emma in his arms whispering to her to stop crying. The little princess looked up at him with teary eyes and broke into her first smile, from which came her first laugh. It was a perfect match. So they thought.

Anyone could see that the only thing Emma and Killian agreed upon was that the thought of summer was dreaded.

Killian was growing more annoyed at Emma. She always made him play dress up. She was always flirting with the guards. He didn't understand why it bothered him so much, until Robin poked him in the ribs with a joke that he really sort of liked her. Did he? Well, he would like her better if she lost at cards...

"Four sevens and a ten." Killian said proudly.

"I think I won again."

_Every time she's won! _

This was her idea... (this wasn't his idea) of fun.

"What if Killian doesn't go for the merger?" Liam wrote to Charming one day in the winter.

"Remind him it's good for your kingdom, for the people." Was Charming's reply.

Summer was coming up again. All Killian wanted to do was set sail, which Liam had assured him he could do AFTER meeting up with the princess. Then he could take her and the family around the harbor. Killian grudgingly agreed, and dressed ready to sail. He had taken to wearing black leather, for aesthetic reasons. After he took them around he would sail by himself for a few hours. He was tired of Liam's pushy hints. Yes, Killian knew he was old enough to marry now.

Emma was beyond annoyed. She tried refusing to come, and her father just picked her up and put her in the carriage. She refused to get off the ship, her father picked her up and carried her to the other carriage. She was getting bruises from his fingertips!

Killian thought of Milah, the local woman who he had a fleeting romance with in the spring. Now she was a woman, nothing like Princess Emma, more like pompous Emma...he could do much better than Emma.

Emma thought of all the years spent there, away from home for three months. He always made a point to feel her feel unwelcome. Always doing things to get under her skin until she wanted to scream. He's so immature!

She crossed her arms and wore a visible pout when she turned to look at him. Her knees started buckling. Any and all doubts she had before were gone.

Killian tried his best to look anywhere else but her, but his eyes fell on the princess and he couldn't help but think of how she started as such an ugly duckling, then somehow became a Swan.

_So happy to be here. _

_Till now I never knew..._

_It is you I've been dreaming of. _

This was their idea...

Killian and Emma didn't even notice the whirl-wind of activity around them. The world melted away.

This was their idea of love.


End file.
